The Challenge (1982 film)
| narrator = | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Kozo Okazaki | editing = Jack Wheeler John W. Wheeler | studio = CBS Theatrical Films | distributor = Embassy Pictures | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = | budget = | gross = $3.6 million }} The Challenge is a 1982 American action film directed by John Frankenheimer and co-written by John Sayles. The film stars Scott Glenn and Toshirō Mifune. It is noted that this film features several aikido-based action scenes choreographed by Steven Seagal, prior to the start of his own film career. Plot The sword (one of a pair known as "The Equals") was a family heirloom, passed down through the generations, and had been lost during World War II. It was finally tracked down in California where Yoshiida's son, Toshio, finds it. He looks for someone to hire to act as a decoy in order to safely smuggle it into Japan, and back to its rightful owner, Yoshida-san. Rick Murphy (Scott Glenn) is contracted to smuggle a rare sword into Japan, only to find upon his arrival that it is a fake. Aggravated that he has been used as a decoy, he is faced with the prospect of being killed by Yoshida-san's (Toshirō Mifune) brother, Hideo. Instead, he is advised to infiltrate Yoshida's martial arts school and obtain the sword. He does so, yet finds himself being drawn into the ways of Japanese etiquette and tradition to the point where he returns the sword to Yoshida himself after having the perfect opportunity to escape with it. Murphy then humbly asks Yoshida-san if he can be forgiven and taken back in because he wants to learn the ways of Bushido. Yoshida agrees, but only if Murphy follows Yoshida's conditions. Murphy continues to bumble his way through life at Yoshida-san's school until, after a treacherous and almost fatal attempt by one of the higher members of the school to steal the sword, he leaves and is found in a hotel in Kyoto by Akiko, Yoshida's only daughter. Finding romance, they go out to see the sights and sounds of the city, including watching a Shinto ceremony. During the hub-bub of the crowded parade, Murphy and Akiko gets separated and Hideo's henchmen kidnap her and deliver her to her uncle, Hideo. Yoshida-san, laden with ancient weaponry, ventures out to Hideo's industrial complex where he is shot and wounded by Ando (Calvin Jung), the lead henchman. Ando is slain by Hideo for this, and Murphy – who has joined him in his quest – opts to fight Hideo to defend his sensei. Murphy manages to defeat Hideo and win the day. Production The film was shot entirely in Japan.Mann, R. (1982, Sep 26). FRANKENHEIMER SPEEDS ON. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from http://search.proquest.com/docview/153254062 The Kyoto International Conference Center was used as the location of Hideo's headquarters. Alternate version A re-edited version of the film entitled Sword of the Ninja was created for television. In this version, about ten minutes of footage are cut, some of the graphic violence of the original version is removed, and "fades" are added to make room for commercial breaks. Reception The film received 75% on Rotten Tomatoes. References External links * * Category:1980s action films Category:1982 films Category:American action films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John Frankenheimer Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Kyoto Prefecture Category:Films set in Kyoto Category:Films set in 1945 Category:Films set in 1982 Category:Japanese-language films Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:CBS Theatrical Films films Category:Screenplays by John Sayles